


Vyvyan Loves Rick

by KittieHill



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Angst, Comedy Homophobic Language (Said in jest), Dark, Edging, Grieving for Rik Mayall, M/M, Name-Calling, Not sure where this one came from, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this story unfinished for the last few months, i forgot about it until today actually so i've quickly finished it and posting it. Probably wont be anymore as im not sure why it came about and not sure if people want to read this fandom... but yeh, let me know.</p>
<p>Very Dark themes, Self harm etc, but it gets more smutty after a while.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vyvyan Loves Rick

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story unfinished for the last few months, i forgot about it until today actually so i've quickly finished it and posting it. Probably wont be anymore as im not sure why it came about and not sure if people want to read this fandom... but yeh, let me know.
> 
> Very Dark themes, Self harm etc, but it gets more smutty after a while.

The atmosphere in the pub had changed quickly, the students all felt it. Since Vyvyan had come back with the drinks he had been angrier (well, angrier than usual) and tense, the boys could feel danger looming and shifted nervously as Vyvyan watched Mike and his mother flirting. His blue eyes icy and cold as they stared over at his mother with an evil glare

Vyvyan had gone quiet much to the alarm of Rick and Neil; he turned his glass around in his hand, his finger running around the edge. Neil had suggested they go home and relax, he had planned to make Lentil casserole and there was a new episode of Bastard Squad on they could watch. Rick had agreed and nudged Vyv who didn’t seem to be listening, Vyv finished his Babycham and stood up, walking to the doorway he stood brooding as he watched his mother flirt with his flatmate

‘Are you coming Mike or are you still talking to the old bag about your herpes?’ Rick shouted across the bar watching as Mike stood up quickly and walked towards his housemates

The four housemates walked home, the biting cold air refreshing them after the stuffy and warm bar. Vyvyan stayed strangely quiet on the way home, Rick worried when he realised that Vyvyan hasn’t tried to hit him in hours. The boys waited for Neil to open the front door and they entered the house watching as Vyvyan went straight up into his bedroom in silence, the heavy thud of his boots echoing off the stairs until he reached his bedroom and slammed the door loudly causing the other lads to look at one another in confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vyvyan sat on his bed in his dark and cold cell like bedroom. His body felt tight and he could feel the pressure building inside his skin, he looked down at his body with a sigh and looked around at his surroundings. The curtains were drawn tightly closed which left only the light from the bare bulb which shone above his head, He opened the drawer and took out his knife collection, picking up his favourite and leaving it at his side as he unbuttoned the leather cuff which wrapped around his wrist, placing it by his side on the mattress. His fingers rubbed over the silver white slices, raised and soft over his skin in no order, large ones, small ones, deep ones all covered his flesh as he picked up the knife, bringing it to his skin and dragging it along, hissing at the burning sensation but feeling the pressure slowly drift away, like releasing air from a balloon. He did another, continuing until he felt sated and watched the blood flow down his arm, dripping into a crimson pool by his feet.

Tears threaten to spill like the blood, hatred of his family and childhood coming back. The memories which he drinks and cuts to forget, he hasn’t cut for weeks, maybe months, not since last time he accidently stumbled across the one photo he has of himself as a baby. The innocent Vyvyan… before the badness and the foster homes. Tears ran down his cheeks and he wiped them away quickly, calling himself a poof and mentally berating himself for being pathetic. Blood continued flowing down his arm and over the floor as he grabbed clumsily at his bed sheet, tearing a large strip from it and wrapping it tightly around his fresh cuts, wincing slightly at the pain. Vyvyans head jerks up as he hears the soft rapping on the door, he panics and grabs at his cuff and clips it back into place, standing on shaky legs he rubs his eyes to ensure his face is dry and no tears remain before he answers the door 

Rick stoods there, strangely concerned ‘you alwight Vyvyan?’ he asks

‘Yeh, course’ Vyv replied angrily

Rick can smell the blood, copper in the air and looks over his flatmate, seeing trails of blood dripping down his arm and over the thighs of his jeans, dark crimson stains. Rick looks at the floor and sees the puddle of blood on the bare boards, his breath hitches and he walks closer, bending over at the waist as he looks at the pool

‘You bastard Vyvyan! What did you do?!’ Rick screams in alarm, grabbing at Vyvyans arm 

‘Piss off you girly poof, get out of my room’ Vyv replies strangely monotone

Rick lowered his head sadly and sighed

‘you can talk to me’ Rick says quietly, his head low and his eyes not looking at Vyv as he turns to leave ‘you might be a prick, but we still care’ he added before going back to his own bedroom

Vyvyan watched the door close quietly as he returned back to his bed. Memories swirled around his brain, buzzing loudly enough to give him a headache, he remembered being the only kid in his primary school without a dad, the kids laughing and calling him names, refusing to play with the young boy on the playground and watching him, standing alone, they sniggered as their parents picked them up from school whilst Vyvyan waited sadly at the gate waiting for his mum to arrive drunk from the pub, if she arrived at all. He knew his way home by 6 and walked the few miles alone, often in the dark. He always craved her attention and love, instead she used him as her accomplice when she shoplifted getting the innocent looking Vyvyan to walk out with pockets full of merchandise, the security watching her as she walked around, ignoring the child, even as a baby she had piled the goods into his buggy and walked out with them. She was banned from most of the stores in their town and had to spend more and more of their food budget to go into the next town to steal. Her cider money was always safe; Vyvyan just had to go hungry if they needed to travel.

He remembered the embarrassment at sharing a bed with his mother, being thrown out of the room to sleep on a pile of blankets in the sitting room whenever she brought her newest conquest home. He would stuff his hands into his ears to drown out the screams of pleasure coming from his mother, the abuse coming from the men as they called her filthy names. A few of the men became long term partners which were worse; Vyv was abused and beaten by the men whilst his mother ignored his cries. He had vowed never to cry whenever he was beat up; he wanted to be the bully not the bullied.

Vyvyan remembered the nice lady who took him away from the house when he was 7, she wore a nice blue suit and she had kind eyes. She took his hand and gave him a sweetie. They took him to a house with lots of other kids who were nice to him, he had stayed quiet though, scared to open up to anybody else but eventually, he found that he could trust his foster parents who supported and loved him when he felt he was unlovable. He hadn’t seen his mum after that until he was 13, they met at a contact centre and she looked haggard and thin, Vyvyan was becoming a teenager and had grown quickly, his muscles forming and hair sprouting from confusing places. He asked his mother about his father and she admitted she didn’t know who it was; it could have been one of eight men

Vyvyan refused contact after that, his life spiralled and he went off the rails, getting into trouble with the wrong crowd and drinking, doing drugs and fighting until his foster mother Brenda had sat him down and hugged him, telling him that she loved him and didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. She sent him to move up to London with a family member of hers who supported him into finding a proper school where he did well, getting into Medical College when he was old enough. His heart ached thinking of Brenda and he realised he hadn’t spoken to her for a few months, he would write to her tomorrow. 

His mouth felt parched and he stood slowly, his head spinning slightly as he walks towards the bathroom, using his hand to cup the water he gulped down the cold slightly metallic water. He heard Rick humming quietly to himself in his bedroom, Vyvyan was glad he’s still awake. He needs to apologise

Vyvyan knocked softly on Rick’s door, hearing the anarchist muttering something to himself about stupid hippies before opened the door, surprised to find Vyvyan there. He isn’t sure what to do so invites him into the bedroom, Vyvyan anxiously takes a seat on the edge of the mattress, scratching his skin absent minded as Rick sits opposite him on his desk chair, 

‘we missed you at dinner’ Rick says kindly ‘It was Lentil something, absolutely vile, horrible, but we missed you’

Vyvyan nods lazily, Rick tenses visibly and puts a clammy hand onto Vyvyans arm ‘What’s the matter’

Vyvyan doesn’t reply, he looks up at his housemate and sparring partner with wide blue eyes, seeming to plead at Rick for something, but Rick doesn’t understand. He clears his throat and attempts to say something before Vyvyan pushes himself against Ricks face, his lips meeting Ricks in a desperate and almost painful kiss. Rick tenses, startled at the suddenness and need which is evident in Vyvyans embrace, he gasps for breath but doesn’t pull away, his hand tightening on Vyvs arm as if to anchor himself

Vyvyan pulls away, embarrassed and ashamed the silver stars glimmering in the light of Ricks lamp, his face red and hot in mortification as he begins stammering that he’s sorry, he puts his head in his hands and sobs, loudly and painfully. His chest wrenching with the force of his cries

Rick sits stunned and shocked at Vyvyans tears. He has never ever seen the punk cry, he has always been so strong but Rick strokes his back and tells him that it’s okay, they’re okay and that he’s sorry if he made Vyvyan feel bad

‘It actually…well… if you must know… it felt nice’ Rick says sweetly

‘You girl’ Vyvyan says with a weak smile causing Rick to snort with laughter

The two men sit on the bed, talking well into the night as Vyvyan opens up to his flatmate, He tells Rick about his mother and childhood, his foster parents and his self-destructive behaviour. He takes off his bracelet and allows Rick to see the criss-cross patterns of his scars; Rick visibly pales and shakes whilst he runs his fingers over the new cuts, wincing whenever Vyvyan hisses with pain. He unwraps the bandages to check and Vyv sees that the cuts have already scabbed; Rick rewraps them carefully and places his hands in his lap

Rick asks Vyvyan more questions which Vyvyan answers honestly, he explains that he’s always been more attracted to boys than girls to which Rick blushes and stammers. He wouldn’t admit his crush on his punk friend but it’s true, he’s always found the red haired bundle of energy attractive but now he knows the many layers which Vyvyan hides, he has become more attracted. Rick is confused at his feelings, he knows that he shouldn’t like boys, that’s gay *not that there is anything wrong with that, being the peoples poet means that you have to know these things* but his parents always expected him to marry and have babies… but Vyvyan has a strange grace when he moves, he’s often like a hurricane of violence but whenever Rick watches him when he’s calm, it’s beautiful and fluid. 

‘Why did you kiss me?’ Rick asks with a blush

‘Wanted to, felt like it… Sorry’ Vyvyan replies with a shrug

Vyvyan’s head is back in his hands as he imagines having to move out of his home, when Neil and Mike find out they won’t want a girly poof living under their roof. His thoughts are interrupted by Rick reaching out and gripping his face, pulling him close for another deep kiss, this time its Rick who controls the embrace, his tongue flicking out and licking over Vyvs dry lips, Ricks stomach flips when he hears Vyvyan whine slightly against his skin before joining the kiss, his own more experienced tongue showing Rick what he likes,   
Vyvyan is surprised to find that this is probably Ricks first proper kiss and he slows the pace allowing Rick to savour the feelings

The men kiss for a while, their bodies responding to the proximity of their situation, two hard cocks push against denim, their faces flushed as their breathing becomes ragged.  
Vyvyan pulls away and watches as Rick gasps for air, on the edge of a panic attack, his face red and his stomach and heart fluttering wildly. Vyv smiles reassuringly at Rick who returns the smile

‘Can I stay here tonight...? Nothing funny’ Vyvyan asks shyly ‘I don’t trust myself alone’ he admits

Rick nods, moving over his bed until they lay side by side on the narrow single bed, their sides touching but unable to feel skin on skin contact due to the number of layers between them. Rick curls his little finger into Vyvs in a silent promise of friendship, support… and whatever else is needed. Vyv squeezes Ricks fingers and closes his eyes, thankful that he could rely on somebody like Rick

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Vyv awakes, cramped and in pain with his wrist but feeling better than yesterday, he turns to look at Rick who is still sleeping, his eyelids fluttering with dreams and his small snores escaping his pink lips. Vyvyan watches for a moment until the need to pee is too much and he stands, walking to the bathroom before walking downstairs for his breakfast

Rick awoke alone an hour later; he looked over at the empty space by his side and wondered whether he imagined the full thing. Vyvyan crying, their kiss, their long heartfelt talk…

He walked downstairs and found Vyvyan alone in the kitchen eating Cornflakes and Ketchup. Rick greeted him with a simple hello which Vyv returned; Rick poured himself a cup of tea and sat beside Vyvyan at the table. He asked if he could see Vyvs arm and Vyv nodded his agreement watching as Rick unties the makeshift bandage and checks the scabs, he explains that he needs to get some antiseptic cream and proper bandages which Vyv agrees with fishing in his pocket for money to give to Rick. The two men sit awkwardly for a while before both attempt to speak at the same time

‘I erm… I mean… Don’t worry… I won’t say anything… to the others I mean’ Rick suggests with a thin smile

‘Thanks’ Vyv says gratefully and stands up, walking back to his room for more sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the day Rick and Vyvyan find themselves alone in the house, Mike is on a date and Neil is at a protest for vegetable rights or some other stupid hippie cause. The two men sit close watching the TV as Rick pulls out the new medical supplies and begins cleaning and rewrapping Vyvs cuts. The men sit in comfortable silence as Ricks nimble fingers make short work of Vyvyans wound

The sexual frustration is palpable, the atmosphere tense and static as the men sit close to one another. Vyvyan turns to face Rick and pulls him in for another deep kiss. They move together slowly, sexily and frustratingly arousing as their lips and tongues merge against the others

They pull away and Vyv looks upstairs before looking back at Rick, giving a hint with his eyes which Rick understands at once and agrees, following his clumpy boots up the stairs as they walk into Ricks bedroom, Vyvyan doesn’t really want to go in his own room yet, the feelings and emotions still inside

Rick closes and locks the door behind them, pulling off his blazer and red boots as Vyvyan follows suit, kicking off his big boots and shucking his denim jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall heavily to the floor. The men rush to the bed, desperate to continue their kiss, slowly working up the courage to allow their hands to wander over one another, touching one anothers skin as they begin to strip down. Rick is slightly flabbier than Vyvyan expected, his pale skin flushed pink under the dark hair which covers his belly and chest. Vyvyan is almost translucent in his paleness, wispy blonde red hair covered his chest and underarms, the two men aren’t sure how far they want to go until Rick confidently asks ‘Shall we… you know?’ and Vyv nods tentatively, undoing his combat trousers and allowing them to fall to the floor in a soft puddle, he smiles as he thinks about how glad he was to be wearing new boxer shorts

Rick looks over at Vyvyans pale body, scars dot the punks chest and back from drunken fights but his thighs and upper arms are the worst, criss-cross silver scars litter his flesh which makes Rick gasp sharply before apologising, Vyv shrugs nonchalantly before scratching his skin nervously. The anarchist snaps his brain back into thought and begins pulling off his dark jeans, the bright white Yfronts his mother bought him for Christmas looking ridiculously unsexy and causes Vyvyan to scoff slightly as Rick blushes. The men stand looking over one another for another moment before lying side by side of the bed again, Rick turns his head and Vyv follows suit until they are able to kiss comfortably, their tongues meeting and their hands roaming over one anothers skin, the moans of pleasure are swallowed as the sensations build. Neither boy had got this far with another person, both are inexperienced virgins, Vyvyan could have, but he found the idea of sleeping with a girl uncomfortable. He had known he was attracted to boys for as long as he could remember whereas Rick no longer has the confidence to speak to a girl after the night of his party where he embarrassed himself by calling a tampon a mouse… How was he supposed to know what a tampon was?! 

Vyvyan becomes frustrated at the delay, desperately thrusting his hand inside of Ricks white pants which causes a very unmanly squeak to escape the anarchists mouth. Vyv smiles and kisses his flatmate again deeply as he slowly works Ricks pants down to his knees, he pulls away from the kiss and looks down at his hand now wrapped around Ricks cock. It’s a good size, thick and hard, jutting comically from a bush of black curls and below that, two low hanging balls which seem heavy and full to bursting. He hears Rick whimper as he wraps his hand around the hard shaft and pulls back and forth slightly, he too whines as he feels Rick pull down his boxers, showing off his thick shaft nestled on a bush of ginger. His piercings gleaming in the light which surprises Rick, his eyes widen at the metal through Vyvs cock and balls

The two men lay together, panting in silence as they pull on one anothers cocks, neither will last long, despite Rick only wanking that morning he has never felt such amazing and   
heated pleasure, his cock aches and he runs a finger over his own nipple much to Vyvs amusement who springs catlike over Rick, his mouth over his nipple whilst his hand still continues to stroke and caress the hot flesh. He kisses down Ricks body tasting sweat and Ricks own skin. Rick can’t keep hold of Vyv from this angle and goes to say something before Vyv kisses him harshly, looking down at him from above and shushing him. He continues his journey down, stopping at the navel which he circles with his tongue causing Rick to flinch and laugh gently

Vyv takes the tip of Rick’s cock into his mouth, tasting the slightly bitter precum, licking circles around the head ensuring he has the full length wet as he begins to try to take inches into his throat. Rick cries out in pleasure as the heat on Vyvyan’s mouth engulfs his cock and he grips the bedclothes hard, whimpering and begging, Vyv continues, pulling away slightly when he needs to gag but going back, fitting approximately half of Rick inside his throat, the other half he strokes with his hand in time. Rick arches and puts his hand on Vyvs head, the points of his Mohawk sticking into his palm. He whimpers and gasps as his orgasm approaches and moans that he’s close. Vyv works faster, sucks harder and uses his other hand to cup Ricks balls gently, caressing them

‘V-Vyv… Oh god Vyv… I-I’m going to cum’ Rick splutters as his climax approaches quickly, he tries to pull Vyvs head away but he refuses, his mouth still sucking and licking until   
Ricks mouth opens in a silent scream and wave after wave of cum hits the back of Vyvs throat, he swallows, gagging slightly but still gulping. His hand teasing the last bit of cum from Ricks shuddering body, his eyes closed, his lips open and his chest heaving with stress

‘Oh god… Vyv…that was… unbelievable’ He managed between pants, opening his eyes and touching Vyvs face

‘You’re such a poof’ Vyv laughs, a snort escaping Rick who looks down with an arched brow

Rick notices that Vyv is still hard, very hard, the tip dark red from need. He blushes and admits to Vyv that he doesn’t think he’s ready to try that just yet but he wants to help

Vyv nods and climbs back up the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Rick reaches for a tub of face cream on his desk, he pours some in his hands and rubs them together, using both hands he strokes and rubs Vyvs cock slowly, touching the cold metal which is embedded in the soft warm skin, bringing him to the edge of climax before moving away until Vyv is writhing around on the bed

‘Rick… just a warning, you do that one more time and I’ll kick your teeth in’ Vyv says with a growl, his sexual frustration at breaking point 

Rick continues to stroke but as Vyv starts bucking into Rick’s hand, he tightens it, the sloppy fist is perfect for Vyv to fuck and he thrusts himself in and out, groaning and moaning as his orgasm approaches. He whispers that he’s going to cum as shot after shot of creamy cum cover his stomach and chest before finishing in his ginger pubes, Rick strokes slowly ensuring he milks everything out of Vyv who is panting, his arm over his eyes

Rick stands and goes to the bathroom, wetting a towel and bringing it to Vyv who cleans himself up, throwing the towel on the floor 

‘Thanks Vyv’ Rick blushes ‘you didn’t have too… you know’ 

Vyv shrugs ‘Tell anyone and I’ll kill you’

Rick agrees once more, helping Vyv to check his bandage before they separate and try to make sense of their relationship changes.


End file.
